


don't forget ( we  are here for you )

by Randomstranger1220



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Caregiver!Thor, Caregiver!Tony, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, caregiver!Natasha, caregiver!Steve, caregiver!bruce, caregiver!clint, little!peter, the ships are all platonic, this fic is actually not as bad as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: Peter gets bullied in school and when the Avengers find out, they comfort him while secretly plotting murder.(SHIPS ARE ALL PLATONIC AND IN NO WAY ROMANTIC!!!!!)





	don't forget ( we  are here for you )

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in this fandom so pls forgive me for the oocness

The slam of the door closing surprised everyone in the living room.

It was a normal day for the Avengers, and they all gathered together at the Stark Tower, enjoying the tranquility they have earned so difficultly. 

Bruce and Clint were playing a game of chess; Natasha scrolling through her phone, while chatting with Thor under her breath; Steve is watching a drama on TV, seemingly immersed in it while Tony is no where to be seen.

But the door slamming has interrupted the moment of peace.

Judging from the scent of lavender that Peter carried around, courtesy of his shampoo, Steve sighed, turning around:"Hey kid, what have we talked to you about-" But the sight of Peter made him stop talking mid sentence, attracting the attention of the others. 

Although covered up by Tony's shirt, it is not hard to see that Peter's clothes were teared and ripped. He seems to be covered with blood and dirt. His hair is tussled but that is not what caught their attention---- their sweet little baby Peter is _crying _, tears still running down his face, his usually radiant face now filled with so many_ hurt and pain_ it hurts physically for them to even look at him.

But what actually turned their attention to their baby was Tony's furious face.

______Natasha gasped at the sight. "Oh my god, Peter! What happened to you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

After hearing Natasha's question, Peter cried even harder, clinging onto Tony even tighter, as if it was even anymore possible due to how close he was next to him. Looking down at him, Tony's eyes softened just a little.

"Go on sweetheart. Go to Nat." Tony urged Peter softly.

Getting the permission from Tony, Peter leaped into Natasha's embrace, crying into her breasts, soaking into her sweater, not like she minded. Thor and Clint scooted closer to them, creating a human sandwich with Natasha in the middle. "What's wrong darlin'" said Thor softly, as if he talked louder Peter will get into a panic attack. "Someone for me to beat up for?"

"Maybe we should." muttered Tony darkly. "Some asshole wanted to rape him after smuggling his things at an dirty alleyway."

The increasing sound of Peter's sobs were enough of a confirmation for everyone.

Steve froze, feeling his blood boil under his skin. _How dare they do such a thing to such an innocent little thing- ___

"Who touched him?" Thor's deep booming voice rang out, unconcealed anger underneath it. Steve could see Bruce twitching to turn into Hulk, but still managing to restrain from doing so. Everyone wasn't doing much to conceal their anger too: Natasha face has darkened considerably after hearing the word "rape" in the same sentence with "Peter" and Clint looks ready to shed blood.

"D-daddy Tony h-has beat him up already." Peter's timid voice was like an oasis, calming their anger almost immediately. "S-so you don't have to go out anymore..."

"Good thing he did." Clint said, chuckling dangerously. "Or else there will be hell to pay." Next to him, Natasha and Bruce nodded simultaneously.

Peter gasped, almost inaudible to human ear but loud enough for Steve to overhear. "But you will get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt..."

How can anyone bully anyone so innocent and pure, Steve thought, they don't deserve someone as pure as him.

"C'mere babe." Steve called. And like he is usually, Peter heeded the call and peeled himself from Natasha's embrace to fall into Steve's instead.

Steve watched as Peter snuggled into the crook of his throat. _Like a cat. _His brain not so helpfully supplied. Moving the thoughts away from his mind, Steve pushed brown curls away from Peter's forehead and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Have they degraded you?"He asked silently.__

__Seeing Peter's eyes start to water and fill up with tears again, makes Steve's blood boil again. But Peter, sweet, sweet Peter who is attentive to his surroundings as always, told him to not go beating people up._ _

__Looking at Peter's wet puppy eyes, Steve sighed and hugged Peter tighter, inhaling the scent of lavenders on him._ _

__Someone coughed ( was that Thor? ) and said:" Sorry to interrupt your sweet bonding time, but really, Peter needs a body checkup ASAP."_ _

__Steve sighed once again, feeling his tension from just now bleeding out and reluctantly letting his baby go. When Peter caught onto his sleeve, scared of separation, Steve smiled softly at him and ushered him to go with Bruce to have a full body checkup._ _

__Peter's lips started to quiver."B-but daddy Steve-"_ _

__Tony said, softly:"C'mon sweetcheeks. Wouldn't want you to get an infection from the germs you obtained outside, right?" He smiled when Peter shook his head, but his smile faltered a little when tears are threatening to fall from his eyes. "B-but th-there will be n-needles-"_ _

__"I promise there won't be any needles." Bruce answered quickly, making Peter's head turn so quickly his neck might snap."R-really daddy Bruce?"_ _

__"Yeah, I swear. I've never broke any promise swith you right?"_ _

__Peter contemplated for a moment. "Can I bring Mister Eli with me?" Mister Eli is Peter's stuff elephant gifted by Loki on his 17th birthday, and is inseparable ever since he laid eyes on it._ _

__Bruce eyes softened."Yeah, sure you can, love." Everyone's smiled fondly when Peter let out a squeal._ _

__As he took Bruce's hand with his, Peter turned around to Tony. "Can you come with me, daddy Tony?" As if scared Tony would not agree, Peter even used his puppy eyes. Steve could feel Cupid's arrows shooting into his heart at those eyes even though they were not directed at him. _Oh god how can anyone look so **cute **I can't even- __****___

Steve snapped out of his reverie when he heard Tony answer Peter's question " _Yes of course I would- _" with the most sugary sweet voice Steve has only heard when Tony is talking to Peter in little space.Peter's face brightened even more and Steve's heart melted at the sight of his sunshine smiling like the ray of sunlight he is. At the corner of his eye, Steve could see Clint and Thor snickering about how _whipped _Tony is for Peter. But alas, they wouldn't have been resisted those eyes when directed to them too, right? It seems the billionaire didn't notice their snickering as he followed Peter out of the room like a lost puppy. But as Peter is not looking, Tony turned around to glare at Thor and Clint, although the scary effect is dampened by the blush on his face.____

____When Bruce, Tony and Peter left the room completely, Natasha turned around and asked:"So. who is feeling up to bash those guys who have harmed our sweet spidey with their mindless actions and words since I am feeling like it." God, that woman is scary......____

"I'm in." Thor answered without a moment of hesitation.

"Count me in." Clint said. "Any enemy of Pete is an enemy of mine."

"So? What 'bout you, cap?" Natasha asked, a lazy grin on her pretty face.

Steve sighed. Did he have any say in this? " No murders okay?"

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.  
And if some tears and blood were shed during the whole ordeal, it was not anyone's business, right?

And it was totally worth it if having Peter safe and sound sleeping in his arms, Steve thought, smiling like a lovesick fool as Peter snored slightly in his embrace, one hand holding Mister Eli. Nobody needs to know that he would kill for Peter, right? If they do, it's none of their business anyway.....


End file.
